


Soar

by Lemon_cakes_tea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fear of Flying, Fluff, Hippogriffs, M/M, Mentioned Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_cakes_tea/pseuds/Lemon_cakes_tea
Summary: “He likes you” He says, and softly continues the scratches, “He’s stilled because he’s aware that you are scared of him”“Oh!” Harry exclaims, “No, no. I’m not scared of him”The owner raises his brow, “I’m just not a fan of flying… and heights… and all that,” Harry explains.Or the one with the Hippogriff.





	Soar

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I want to thank everyone reading this. I haven't written in a while and travelling while writing was especially hard, so thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy. I also want to thank the people who co-ordinated this, they gave me chance to start writing again.
> 
> This is prompt number 18.

When Harry agreed to go to the air festival, this wasn’t what he agreed to.

“Come on, it’ll be so much fun” Niall says as he pulls at Harry’s sleeve in excitement. Harry looks at the creature, who in-turn looks back at him.

“I promise he only bites if you smell like fish” the owner of the beast says, the cheeky grin on his face would’ve been reassuring but it wasn’t the Hippogriff Harry was afraid of.

“You can go Niall, I think I’ll stay back and go to the feeding grounds” Harry bargains, he already knows it’ll be fruitless.

“You’re not going to the feeding grounds without me. You know I want to try feeding the baby dragons”

“There aren’t any baby dragons in the feeding pen” the beast’s owner deadpan. Niall’s face contorts into disbelief, turning from the owner to Harry and then back.

“There are no baby dragons!? That’s all I came for” Niall whines and the beast gives an offended snort. “There _are_ baby dragons” the Hippogriff’s owner says, ruffling the creature’s neck in comfort. The creature shakes himself, flapping his wings as he leans into his owners hand, “you wouldn't want to feed that species anyways” he continued, now running his fingers through his half-bird, half-horse’ feathers and the creature shuffled on his feet at the affection, “they’d rather your arm than whatever you tried to feed them”.

Harry chuckles and reaches forward to pat the Hippogriff. As soon as his hand touches the creature, he turns to Harry and stays absolutely still. Harry stops his movement on instinct and carefully looks from the creature to his owner. He just grins at him and nods his head to continue.

“He likes you” He says, and softly continues the scratches, “He’s stilled because he’s aware that you are scared of him”

“Oh!” Harry exclaims, “No, no. I’m not scared of him”

The owner raises his brow, “I’m just not a fan of flying… and heights… and all that,” Harry explains.

“I’m trying to help him get over it” Niall says proudly and points to himself.

“By trying to force me into it” Harry snarks.

“It’s called exposure therapy, Harry” Niall chirps mockingly.

“I think that works when you expose the patient little by little” the owner says, “I could help though, I have a hippogriff and some free time”

“Yes!” Niall shouts in agreement, “please do” he grabs the owner’s hand, “he has no idea what he’s missing out on”. Harry rolls his eyes at the dramatics and pats the hippogriff, he considers replacing Niall with the hippogriff for a moment and imagine’s calling him Niall. Nope.

“what’s his name?” Harry asks, ruffling a spot under its wing.

“Windbreaker” the owner says proudly, “but we call him baby bird” the hippogriff curls a wing around Harry to pull him closer, “or donkey” he continued and Windbreaker’s head snaps to him in attention, “In an endearing way!” he says when he sees Harry’s narrowed eyes. The winged beast hobbles happily towards Louis, rises onto his hind legs and shrieks really loudly as he flaps his wings. “Show off,” the owner grumbles, but his face is fond.

“What’s _your_ name?” Niall asks.

“Louis Tomlinson, you guys can call me Tommo though” he says and then turns to Harry, “so... you want therapy? ...with Windbreaker?” his voice sounds a little hesitant. Harry thinks about it, because Louis is alright, the hippogriff is sweet and seem patient. He already showed Harry that he’s trustworthy as he decided not to move when Harry went to pet him. _Maybe_ it’s not gonna be bad. Maybe he will get over his fears. He hopes he does because he always wanted to fly a Pegasus into the sunset. He looks at Windbreaker, his beady eye seemed wise and knowing, and that was all it took.

“Sure, why not?”

* * *

“You can’t be serious” Niall says as Louis’ helping Harry climb up onto Windbreaker.

It’s the day after the festival. They agreed to meet at a meadow near the village farm. The entire way there, Niall joked and teased Harry about pissing his pants in laughter when Harry falls off, only to find out from Louis that there won’t be any flying today.

“They need to get used to each other” Louis explains, “He also needs to learn the commands on ground first”

Niall pouts and Louis lightly slaps and then cups his face like he's endeared. After Harry agreed to give this whole thing a chance, Louis and Niall had been joined at the hip and Harry was upset about that. Niall is his best friend and he knows that he can charm the pants off people, but Harry really didn’t appreciate being the third wheel. Not that he really was, he had Windbreaker, who was just as upset that Louis third wheeled him too.

Or well, more like Windbreaker was busy watching Niall with narrowed eyes, so much so that Harry was left to sulk about not getting Niall’s attention. So when Windbreaker’s eyes turn into slits, Harry rolled his eyes and folds his arms. He agrees with Windbreaker, they are going too fast.

“Well then, I might as well go home then” Niall sulks and Windbreaker made a noise like he was glad. Harry chuckles and pats his head.

“You don’t have to,” Louis suggests and Windbreaker makes an offended noise.

“I don’t want to be third wheeling though,” Niall pouts and Harry scoffs. He’s lucky they are standing a bit further away, or else they would’ve been questioning Harry.

“It’s your choice lad” Louis sighs and turns to Harry and Windbreaker. Niall’s face breaks into a grin as he waves at Harry.

“I want full details of every stupid thing he does” he says. Harry flips him off and Niall just blows a kiss in response.

Louis chuckles at the encounter and waves goodbye to Niall. When he’s too far to see anymore, he turns back to Harry and Wind breaker. Windbreaker seems to calm under his gaze and Harry is amazed, he wants that kind of friendship with an animal or anyone really.

“let’s get started, yeah?” Louis says.

* * *

The first day had been been a bit of a success. Harry and Windbreaker were getting along well. Windbreaker has been very patient and Harry was learning fast. Louis was thrilled to see the progress. He often coo-ed at Windbreaker and every time he called him baby bird, it would always make Windbreaker jittery and calm all together, it was weird. What had been weirder to Harry was sometimes Louis coo-ed at him too. He would call him curly and speak softly, like he was speaking to a child. It didn’t offend Harry though, a calm soothing voice is always better than one that’s screaming or shouting at him.

Windbreaker though, is beautiful. He was so patient with Harry, so kind. So different from what he read about Hippogriffs. He was polite, he definitely was, and Harry’s seen Louis throw sarcastic remarks at him but didn’t see Louis get shred to pieces. That being said, Harry is actually going to be nice and try his best not to offend him. He really does not want those talons piercing his skin.

True to Louis' word, there was no flying. Every time Harry gave the command to fly, Windbreaker would only spread his wings. His wings were beautiful, the tips of his feathers were white, black sat between the tips and his natural dark brown colour. The eagle head was all brown except for the base of his neck. In fact, the feathers around his neck banded like a necklace with a small white diamond in the middle of his chest. The horse part was all black and his coat was shiny. Harry knew Louis groomed him regularly, watched him run his fingers through his feathers. Harry has seen someone try to run their hands through a Hippogriff’s feathers, let’s just say the hippogriff had to be held down and the person escorted away.

Harry’s fully aware how dangerous a Hippogriff can be, but there is something calming in this ones glowy eyes.

Today however, just as Harry had climbed off Windbreaker, another hippogriff landed a few metres ahead off them. Windbreaker’s eyes turned red and the glow was so harsh, Harry knew the other Hippogriff could see, since you could see the glowing reds of its own eyes.

“We’re backing off, doll!” Louis shouts to it, pats Windbreaker on the chest. Wind breaker covers them both behind his wing and does slowly start backing away. It’s later when they’ve left the meadow that Windbreaker relaxes.

“What-what happened?” Harry asks, confused, since it looked like Windbreaker and the other Hippogriff were going to fight, but Louis was grinning.

“Baby bird here has a crush, don’t you donkey?” Louis coos and Wind breaker’s neck feathers rise like he’s embarrassed and offended.

“What?” Harry chuckles and pets down his ruffled feathers.

“Yeah! They’ve been stalking each other. Don’t think I don’t know who you’re sneaking fish to baby bird,” Louis laughs. Windbreaker’s eyes glows brighter but they don’t turn red.

“So Windbreaker has a girlfriend?” Harry asks, now petting the back of his head.

“Not yet,” Louis grins, “my boy’s all grown up”

Windbreaker snorts and trips Louis with his eagle leg.

“Donkey!” he shrieks as he trips, but doesn’t fall because Windbreaker curls a wing around him to ensure that, “How are you giving her extra fish now lad?”

Windbreaker straightens his wing and let’s Louis fall and he lets out a girly shriek. Windbreaker makes a sound like he’s laughing and Harry chuckles along, but helps Louis up. By now Louis' chuckling too, dusting his clothes off. He flips Windbreaker the finger who responds with a happy shuffle of his eagle feet.

“But they were gonna fight each other,” Harry says when they start walking again.

“Yeah. It’s like rock-paper-scissors for Hippogriff’s. Whoever plucks the first feather stays home and watches the kids” Louis explains, he ruffles Windbreakers feathers, “If Windbreaker loses-” Windbreaker makes an offended sound, “Which won’t, but if he did, we can help him raise the chicks”

“Baby Hippogriffs!?” Harry exclaims, “could we see them too?!” he looks from Louis to Windbreaker.

“We?”

“Niall and me,” Harry says. Windbreaker huffs and stomps a horse foot.

“Don’t be rude Windbreaker,” Louis scolds. “Of course you both can see them” he turns to Windbreaker with a grin, “since Windbreaker will lose”

Wind breaker makes an offended shriek and slaps Louis with his wings. Louis just giggles and bats his wing away.

“Well I think Windbreaker will win,” Harry chuckles and pats Windbreakers back, “Windbreaker is strong and bigger,”

Louis' face turns fond at his ruffles the feathers on Wind breaker’s neck. The creature just opens his mouth in a mock threat. “My baby bird is a little baby princess!” Louis jokes and dodges Windbreaker’s beak. The two of them wrestle around, by the end of it, both of them are ruffled up. Louis kisses his hippogriff’s head and whispers something to it in a soft voice. It makes Harry’s heart clench painfully.

“Let’s get Harry home, donkey” he says, voice still soft, “It’s getting late and tomorrow’s a big day” he wags his brows.

If Harry was smiling before, he isn’t anymore.

* * *

"Right, so repeat back what you have to do?” Louis asks and pats his leg.

Harry slowly repeats everything and watches as Windbreaker stays alert. Louis pats his leg again and steps away. Harry knows this is his cue to give Windbreaker a command but his mouth won’t open and he can feel himself sweat.

His head snaps when Louis’ hand rests on his thigh again. He hadn’t noticed him come towards him again.

“You okay Harry?” he asks, his voice all soft and gentle.

Harry wants to respond but his mouth won’t open and his body’s frozen. Louis still waits for him, but then whispers something to Wind breaker and turns back to Harry.

“Do you want me to ride with you?” Louis asks, voice still gentle. Harry wants to nod, but all that happens his eyes fill up with tears. Louis' face goes from concerned to soft and reassuring. “Alright” he whispers softly, “move up, I’ll join you”

He climbs up behind Harry and pats his shoulder, “Windbreaker won’t do anything crazy, we’ll stay in the meadow and at a closer distance to the ground, yeah? Not too high up,” Louis explains, “but I’m still going to need you to give Windbreaker commands, Ok?”

With Louis against his back, Harry feels a bit more better. He nods and pats Windbreaker on the shoulder. “Here we go”

* * *

They stayed close to the ground, as Louis promised. They were practically gliding above ground, which would make Windbreaker land more often. Harry’s heart is racing even though it over now. They are now sitting around, enjoying the sun, letting Windbreaker rest. Harry’s pretty sure it’s also to let his heart rest, because if Louis can’t, then Windbreaker can hear how hard his heart is beating. Harry stretches his arms and rests them behind his head. He never thought he’d actually feel peaceful and nice even after flying a bit. It feels nice to stretch in the sun when his entire body is thrumming with adrenalin. Of course, he is a little embarrassed that they could only fly so high because of his fear, but he’s glad both Louis and Windbreaker are patient with him.

He turns to look at Louis, who is already looking at him.

“So?” Louis asks, a soft but tired grin on his face, “How was it?”

Harry grinned back, “My heart’s still going crazy” he says and pulls Louis' hand to his chest. Louis chuckles and pulls away his hand to run his fingers through Wind breaker’s feather’s again. Wind breaker’s wings twitch a little, but otherwise he continues to sleep. Louis' face is a wider grin now, “It _is_ going crazy,” he says in a lower voice, “If I didn’t know you were afraid of heights, I’d have thought you were flirting with me” he says and wags his brows. Harry blushes and giggles, “Actually, I’m a terrible flirt” Harry confesses, “I ask a friend for good pick up lines”

“Niall?”

“No,” Harry laughs, “Niall’s just as bad as me, but somehow  it works in his favour” Windbreaker’s tail hits Harry’s arm and he knows it’s more for saying Niall’s name than waking him up. He pats his leg in apology and Windbreaker acknowledges it by opening a glowing orange eye before he closes it again.

“Well then, what’s your best pick up line?” Louis asks, amused at the exchange that he definitely doesn’t understand.Harry smirks, sits up, clears his throat and stretches. When he’s done with his dramatics, he turns to Louis who looks even more amused.

"Excuse me, can I have a band-aid?” Louis' amused face is now mixed with confusion, “because I scraped my knee when I fell for you”

Harry got to see Louis' cheeks turn red before Windbreaker's tail whacked him in the face. Even with a mouth full of horse hair, Harry grins. He could hear Louis’ laughter and it made him feel proud. When Windbreaker moved his tail away, Louis was hiding his grin behind a hand. Harry had to shake his head before he could stop grinning.

“You’re a good lad Harry,” Louis says once his own grin dies down. Windbreaker makes an approving noise. And just like that, Harry’s entire day is made. His existence has been approved by a Hippogriff. And Louis too of course.

* * *

The thing is, Harry knows he isn’t the only one who’s spotted the female hippogriff in the sky sometimes when they train. The other two have ignored her so far, so he has too. When she does land, it’s pretty far from them and you never spot the red glow of her eyes.

Today she lands close by, about the same distance she did when they met the first time. Louis and Windbreaker ignore her as usual, so Harry does too. They aren’t doing any flying today, it’s basically a rest day, Harry didn’t even have to join but he feels weird now if he doesn’t spend time with Louis and Windbreaker. Harry really does try to ignore the female Hippogriff, but he’s curious. Her eyes are following them, or rather, following Windbreaker, begging for his attention. Harry can also see that Windbreaker almost loses his objective every now and then, when Harry realises that Louis’ told him to ignore her. It’d make sense for Windbreaker to focus on training but today is rest day. He looks to Louis who’s grinning at Windbreaker. Windbreaker seems to have lost his objective and is now openly staring back at her. Louis chuckles and runs his fingers through the feathers of his shoulder. When Windbreaker still can’t break his gaze, Louis pats his shoulder. He turns to Harry and hooks his arm around his.

“Let’s go for a walk Harry!” Louis chirps, then he turns to Wind breaker, “Go get her, yeh donkey”

Harry sees Windbreaker's eyes turn red just as Louis pulls him away and he manages to catch the red glow of the other hippogriff’s eyes too. When they had spent at least 10 minutes in the direction away from the hippogriffs, they heard a loud shriek. Louis smirks but continues pulling Harry away.

“My boy is all grown up” he says and wipes a fake tear.

“Babies! You’re gonna be a granddaddy!” Harry joins in.

“Oh Lord! What should I name them?” Louis continues his dramatics.

“Definitely not Windbreaker” Harry snorts. Louis snorts back. “You didn’t name him?” Harry asks him.

“No,” Louis says and looks around before looking back at Harry, “A friend of mine bought him to join hippogriff race competitions, but Windbreaker isn’t really competitive” Louis chuckles, “which is why my house will be full of hippogriff chicks” he says with a smile so bright, it looks like it should hurt.

Harry smiles back at him. They walk in silence until, “So how did he become yours?”

“Baby bird and I made good friends and my friend didn’t have the heart to give him away so he gave him to someone he could trust while still being owner”

That reply made Harry’s head snap. “Liam Payne? You’re friends with Liam Payne?”

Louis looked surprised, “You know him too?”

“HE’S THE FRIEND WHO GIVES ME PICK UP LINES!” Harry exclaims.

“THAT’S LIAM?” Louis laughs. Harry laughs with him, nothing is funny really, but he feels giddy, like anything could make him laugh. Louis wipes his fringe away from his forehead once he’s calmed down and trying to slow his breathing. “I'm gonna give him so much shut for that”

Harry giggles. He can imagine Louis being all teasing with Liam and Liam secretly enjoying it. Actually, Harry isn’t sure he knows one person who wouldn’t be enamoured by Louis, that includes his mother (not that she’s hard to impress).

“we should get back to baby bird” Louis says, “I bet you 10 bucks he lost”

“Deal” Harry says and suddenly they are racing to where they left Windbreaker. When they get there, Windbreaker is sitting on the ground with his wings covering his face.

“Baby bird?” Louis calls, voice laced with concern. Windbreaker makes a whine-y noise and then, Harry and Louis see why. The female hippogriff comes prancing, four brown feathers in her mouth. Louis bursts into laughter and Windbreaker moves his wing, glaring to dare Harry to laugh. Harry tries not to laugh but when he’s handing Louis his tenner, Windbreaker makes another approving sound. Harry’s heart clenches. He really can’t imagine ending this anymore.

* * *

It’s become a bit of a routine now. They practise flying together and when they are done, the female hippogriff who even Harry now calls Doll joined them to bask in the sun.

They watch Doll groom Windbreaker as they lie lazily in the sun. Harry’s happy to see something only a few people see. Hippogriffs are all about decency and discipline and while Doll isn’t too comfortable with Harry or Louis, she still trusts them.

"Did you notice?” Louis whispers to Harry, as not to disturb the two love bird-horses. Harry knew what Louis was talking about. They flew higher today, a lot more than Harry thought he’d be comfortable with. His heart had been trying to beat out of his chest but he didn’t pay attention to it. He enjoyed the air in his hair and the soft feathers.

“Yes” Harry whispered back. He didn’t notice how hard his heart was beating until they had already laid down in the sun.

“You did so well,” Louis whispers, a soft grin on his face, “You’re so brave”

It’s been a while since Louis stopped riding with Harry. He didn’t join them today even though they went to newer heights. He had told Harry days before that they would try higher. Harry feels proud but he knows it’s all thanks to Louis.

“Thank you,” Harry starts, “For doing this.. For being patient… for so much more”

Louis' grin turns shy and he lets his gaze fall. When he looks back up his eyes are filled with so many emotions that Harry wishes he could read them all. But before he could even start, Louis turns back to the Hippogriffs. They watch the beasts in silence again.

“Wait…” Harry cuts, “Liam named him Windbreaker?”

Louis chuckles as he nods and Harry groans, “Liam, nooo!” Louis licks his lips and stretches his arms before tucking them onto his stomach.

“What would you have named him?” Harry asks.

“oh wow, I haven’t thought of that” Louis says, “but probably a normal name” Louis jokes. Harry chuckles and turns back to Doll now curled up into Windbreaker’s side with his wing covering her up.

“I spoke to Niall the other day” Louis says shyly

“Don’t you speak to him everyday?”

“Yeah but… he said you both are friends” Louis says, his voice nervous.

“Oh! Yeah Niall is a single man” Harry says and feels a weird twinge in his heart.

“And you?” Louis asks, his eyes curious.

“I’m still unlucky” Harry chuckles. He quietens down when Louis doesn’t laugh with him.

“I can help you with that” Louis whispers, so small that Harry only heard ‘help you with that’.

“yeah?” Harry asks, confused.

“Yes” Louis says more confidently, he leans closer and Harry hadn’t noticed how close they had been until now, when Louis' is so close to his face. Harry blushes when he leans in himself, almost kissing Louis. Louis leans the rest of the way anyway and now they are kissing. Harry’s heart has never been this crazy, even after the first time he flew on Windbreaker. Suddenly Louis' on top of him and kissing him sweet and raw, so Harry just wraps his arms around Louis.

They break away at a shriek from Windbreaker. The approving noise he makes after, even though he’s probably just happy Harry isn’t holding Louis too close for comfort makes him heart clench.

* * *

“So he can fly now?” Niall asks. Looking from Harry to Louis. Harry nods, it’s been a month since he first kissed Louis, or rather, when Louis first kissed him. They had been practising with promises of kisses from Louis if it went smoothly. Let’s just say the past month, Harry’s kissed more than he has his entire life. His heart is racing just thinking about maybe kissing Louis again later. Harry looks at Louis who catches his eye glance. Harry licks his lips and Louis licks his back and nods. Harry purses his lips and then narrows his eyes until Louis smirks and licks his lips again.

“Speak human please” Niall says. Harry told Niall the day they kissed but Louis had already beaten him to it. Niall had just been waiting around to see if Harry would tell him too. Dick.

“He can fly all by himself” Louis says proudly. He pats Windbreaker back. Niall pouts, “You didn’t report him doing stupid stuff though” he whines.

“that’s because there was no stupid stuff to report” Harry retorts.

Louis smiles, “That’s true, sorry Niall”

“You’re just defending him because you two are dating now” he says and folds his arms.

“Sorry, boyfriend duties” Louis says, “Can I bargain with you getting to feed baby hippogriffs?”

Niall smirks and rubs his hand while Windbreaker gives an offended snort, “How long till they hatch?”

* * *

 


End file.
